A Date?
by FujikoIzu
Summary: Naruto's daughter and Sasuke's son go on a date. Post-war fluff.


**This one-shot is dedicated to polkadot101, a fellow RinLen shipper :)**

Kurama's hands were shaking in the pockets of her coat. Shaking her head, she buried her face further into her muffler and sighed. What was taking Itachi so long? It wasn't like him to be late. She had been so nervous this morning that she had spilled her coffee all over her favourite skirt, forcing her to pinch an old dress from the back of her mother's wardrobe. She wasn't sure why it was so important that she looked good today but for some reason, she was going so crazy over the way that she looked that even her brother was surprised. The hairbrush, which had once been a form of torture, was now something that she used daily. Washing her hair and picking out a clean outfit each morning was no longer something that she rushed through without thinking. In fact, it had become the part of her daily routine that she enjoyed the most. However, today, she hadn't felt quite so optimistic about her usual bright orange dress and blue t-shirt combination and had instead spent an hour or so throwing clothes out of her wardrobe in a complete panic while fussing ridiculously over her hair. Fringe or no fringe? Up or down? The choices were endless, so endless in fact that she couldn't believe that she had never been in this kind of situation before. She was so flustered that she couldn't even ask her mother, especially since her family were the kind of people that read too much into situations.

_Situations... _Kurama sighed, pulling down the little curl at the front of her fringe. _Yeah, they'd definitely...they'd definitely overthink this one... _she decided, closing her eyes and thinking about how it had all happened. Yesterday, Itachi had asked her to go to the Winter Festival with him and she had said yes. That was all it was. One friend asking another to keep them company at a festival, to spend time with them because they...because they were friends! There wasn't anything more to it than that and both of them knew it. However, no matter how sure _she _was of that, she was sure that other people would definitely not see it that way. They would probably go completely over the top and jump up and down squealing about how amazing it was that they were finally getting together. That kind of attention was far too much for her to handle, especially with all the things that had happened recently.

'Kura-chan?' a voice panted. Snapping her eyes open, Kurama tried to surpress a grin as Itachi ran towards her, his dark red scarf flying out from behind him like a long trail of hair. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she was sure he would be able to hear it if he came too close. Ducking her head into her scarf, she mumbled a hello, peeping ashamedly at him from over her muffler.

'Shall we...um...' Itachi said nervously, scratching his head and scraping the heels of his shoes on the ground.

'Y-Yeah...let's!' Kurama agreed, shunting her hand forward for a moment to take his, then quickly snatching it away before he even had the time to hold it. _What am I thinking? _she wondered as the two of them began to walk together, a kind of awkward silence hanging between them as they shuffled along the icy pavement towards the busy festival grounds. Hopefully, they wouldn't see too many people they knew today. It was embarrassing enough just to be walking with the Uchiha, let alone have someone get the wrong idea about the situation.

'Um...so...' Itachi started, letting out a quick cough as he looked at the floor. 'W-Would you like to, um, have a go on...one of the rides?'

'Um, yeah...' Kurama answered, her eyes panning across to the big wheel. She really wanted to ride on the big wheel more than anything. In all of the times that she had been to the festival with her family and friends, she had always managed to miss out on the last ride of the day, the night-time ferris wheel ride that rounded off the evening. However, it was far too early to go on that ride at this moment in time. She would have to pick something else. Hesistantly, she waved her shaking hand at the chairoplanes before looking over at the rosy-cheeked Itachi, nodding her head to indicate that she had made her choice.

'So...um...' Itachi stuttered, trying to speak to the blushing girl beside him. However, he somehow knew that she was too nervous right now to speak. Perhaps in a couple of hours time after some rides and a warm mug of hot chocolate, he would finally be able to tell her why he had asked her here today. Actually, he was nervous too. Though he didn't like to admit it, he was just as terrified as she was. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many things that could stop the progress of their relationship that Itachi didn't even want to think about it. Maybe he needed a ride on the chairoplanes to calm down too. Yes. That would definitely help.

Silently, the two of them sat down in the chairoplanes, fastening their seatbelts and holding on tightly to the chains as the ride was set in motion. As the countdown began, Kurama felt a rush of adrenalin pulse through her body. This was it. It. She was about to take her first fairground ride with a boy on her first...

..._WAIT! _she squealed inside her head as the cogs were set in motion, causing her chair to fly around faster and faster. _It's not a date, it's not a date, it's NOT A DATE! _she screamed, her voice almost breaking through and becoming audible as the two of them were flung around on their chairs, the wind whipping frostily against their face as their hair flew everywhere and their faces made such funny expressions that they couldn't help but laugh. Slowly, Kurama felt herself relax and begin to enjoy things, the burden of the morning's overthinking session lifting on her as they span around in the winter air. It was okay. Everything was fine. She was with Itachi, after all.

'Wow! That was fun!' Itachi whooped as the two of them staggered dizzily off of the ride, their bodies crashing clumsily into one anothers' as they walked into the middle of the fairground to try out the arcades. 'Want to try out the shooting game next? I'll win you a prize, if you like!'

'Please! I can win my own prizes!' Kurama smiled, pushing his arm lightly as the two of them crunched together in the snow. 'I'm definitely the best at arcades!'

'Are not!'

'Are too!'

'Are not!'

'Are too!'

'Oh, I don't even care...' Itachi sighed, stepping closer to Kurama and looking straight into her eyes. His nose twitching with the cold, his heart began to beat faster, their bodies so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Slowly, the girl began to close her eyes, her hand slipping into his as she bit her lip nervously in case she rejected him. Looking away, she waited for his hand to close around hers before the two of them moved off, their faces red and lips parted in a strange silence once again.

For the rest of the day, Itachi didn't let go of her hand. Arcade games were a two-man effort and the rollercoaster was particularly exciting when you could only hold on with one hand at a time. They'd shared a hot chocolate topped with a swirl of whipped cream and a bucket of hot chips, the steam slowly evaporating off of the food as they skipped around the fairground in a kind of snowy haze. As the wind blew harshly around their faces, the two of them found the day getting later and later without them even knowing. As night began to fall and the beautiful pastel lights started to glow all around the fairground, the two of them found themselves walking towards the ferris wheel, the last stop of the day.

'Um...Itachi...I've never actually been on...' Kurama insisted, gripping the boy's arm and pointing towards the slowly revolving wheel, a cascade of lights spinning by their heads as the two of them basked in the glow of the end of a beautiful evening.

'Me neither,' he admitted, laughing just a little as the two of them looked at one another, wrinkling their noses before hurrying off rapidly in the direction of their final stop, the one thing that neither of them had ever experienced before. They barely had to queue at all before getting on the ride, the two of them settling into a car opposite one another, both of their faces glued to the windows as they watched the night sky pan out in front of them. As the wheel rose and they began to feel the frosty night air on their faces, Kurama and Itachi's eyes met one more time.

'Kura-chan...' Itachi smiled, looking at the messy-haired girl in front of him. 'Can I...can I ask you if...'

'If what?' Kurama blurted, squeaking nervously as she thought of what it probably was. Oh God. Was he going to...? No. No. They were too young, weren't they? He couldn't possibly be asking...

'Can we do this again sometime?' Itachi breathed, a blush spreading along his cheeks. 'Um, no. Um...actually...I wanted to ask you something else...but...um...'

'Can I hug you?' Kurama asked, blinking nervously as she saw a look of surprise spread across Itachi's trembling face. 'I...I mean...'

Moving slowly, Itachi stood up, rocking the car slightly as he moved over to sit by Kurama. Placing his arm around her shoulders, he let her place his head on his shoulder, his nose moving over to bury itself in the long lengths of her hair. Looking at her now, he wondered if he had the courage to do what he wanted to do, what he had desparately wanted to do for some time now.

_No... _Itachi decided as he opened his eyes to look at the view unfolding before them. _No...I can't do that yet... _he sighed, resting his chin on the top of Kurama's head as he watched something dash across the night sky. Was it a shooting star? A jutsu? A firework? He wasn't sure. However, he decided to take his chances.

Closing his eyes, he made a wish.


End file.
